Peace?
by PokeMarioFan95
Summary: The Green Pigs surrendered to the Angry Birds, and decided to make peace with them. Is this true, or is it another scheme to steal the eggs? Read to find out!


(WARNING!: I do NOT own Angry Birds, nor any major or minor references, whatsoever. But I DO own the fanfic.)

**POKEMARIO95 PRESENTS...**

**A FANFIC BASED ON ROVIO MOBILE'S "ANGRY BIRDS"...**

**"PEACE?"**

One day, somewhere on planet Earth, there lived a rare species of birds, called "Angry Birds", and their archenemies, the "Green Pigs". The Angry Birds are famous for having special abilities and taking care of their eggs. But, when it comes to defending territory, you bet that they can be ruthless, hence their name. They use a slingshot to launch themselves to the invaders. That's when the birds' special abilities come into play. The invaders are the Green Pigs, famous for their structure-building skills. How did the birds and pigs became archenemies? Well, let's just say the birds got distracted for a little while and the pigs stole their eggs. That's how they became archenemies. During this whole time, the pigs did this a lot of times, and the birds have to destroy every one of their structures, and kill every single pig in that structure. Sometimes, the birds even have to call the mysterious, powerful, legendary Mighty Eagle for help to destroy harder, larger structures and kill all the pigs in one swoop. And in the end, they got their eggs back.

But today, this will all stop. This is the day when the Green Pigs stop the egg stealing...or so they thought. And now, we will zoom in on the birds and their nest, taking care of their eggs after rescuing them from the pigs...again.

[Green Fields]

Red Bird: I'm sure that it'll be the last time we'll EVER see those pigs!

Blue Bird: Yeah. It's a good thing we called The Mighty Eagle that time.

Yellow Bird: But I wonder, why do the pigs want the eggs, anyway?

Red Bird: We don't know, and we don't care! What we DO know and what we DO care is our recent victory against those pigs!

All birds: YEAH!

Suddenly...

?: Hey, what's shaking? *snort*

The birds then looked behind. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

Red Bird: Oh no!

Yellow Bird: It's a Green Pig!

Blue Bird: I thought we defeated all of you AND your king AND your structures!

Green Bird: Apparently he's here to steal the eggs again!

White Bird: When will they ever give up?

Black Bird: Alright, guys. Prepare...THE SLINGSHOT!

So the birds prepared the slingshot. The Red Bird was about to slingshot himself to the pig, but then...

Green Pig: Wait! I come in peace!

Red Bird: Yeah, right! YOU WANT TO STEAL OUR EGGS AGAIN! NOW I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

Green Pig: No, really! I COME IN PEACE!

Red Bird: I DON'T BELEIVE YOU!

Green Pig: WAIT!

The Red Bird, startled, got down from the slingshot.

Green Pig: Ahem...by order of the Pig King, we decided to make peace with you guys, the Angry Birds.

The pig then showed a peace treaty.

Red Bird: I still don't believe you.

The Green Pig then grabbed a table and 2 chairs from seemingly nowhere and placed the peace treaty on the table.

Red Birds: Wait, where did you get those...?

Green Pig: I don't know. Just sit down.

The bird did as the pig told and sat down on his seat. The pig showed the treaty to the bird.

Green Pig: We surrender. We're tired of robbing your eggs. We're tired of seeing you guys killing our units and destroying our structures. We're even tired of seeing The Mighty Eagle. By signing this treaty, we'll leave you and your eggs alone, forever.

Red Birds: Are you sure? Is this some kind of scheme to rob our eggs again?

Green Pig: Not at all, my friend.

So, the bird grabbed a feather pen and an ink bottle from seemingly nowhere and started to read the treaty.

Meanwhile, behind a bush a few inches from the table...

Large Green Pig: That's it! That's our cue!

Small Green Pig: Let's get 'em!

So, the pigs from behind the bush, sneaked to the nest, and quietly got the eggs. They hopped slowly away (they obviously don't have legs) without the birds noticing. After that, the red bird signed the treaty.

Green Pig: Well, I hope we can make good friends.

Red Birds: Yeah, friends.

So, the pig grabbed the treaty and hopped away.

Blue Bird: Well, we finally made peace with those pigs.

Yellow Bird: But we don't know if they're making another plan to rob our eggs.

Red Bird: Don't worry! I signed the treaty. They won't bother us anymore.

But just when he turned around, he noticed something that would scare the heck out of him...THE EGGS ARE GONE!

Red Bird: AAAAAAHHH!

The other birds: What?

They turned around and noticed that the eggs are gone. They screamed too, and are trying to find out who would make such a evil plan. They looked left and right, up and down, here and there to look for the culprit(s). But then, just 2 miles ahead of the birds, the saw the pigs, hopping away with the eggs, doing victory snorts. And so, a skull-and-crossbones was made in the red bird's heart.

Red Bird: ...Black Bird.

Black Bird: What?

Red Bird: Prepare the slingshot and give me a can of fish. I've got an idea...

Meanwhile, just 2 and a half miles ahead of the birds...

Green Pig: I can't believe this plan would work!

Large Green Pig: The Pig King is a genius!

Small Green Pig: Now we can finally have a very good breakfast! I can't wait 'till morning!

Suddenly, an object was falling out of the sky. It hit the large green pig on the head, KOing him. The object fell to the ground.

Green Pig: Huh?

Small Green Pig: A can of fish?

?: CRAAAAAWWW!

The large green pig regaind his conciousness, and saw that the normal-sized and small-sized pigs were looking at the sky.

Large Green Pig: Hey, guys. Why are you looking at the sky?

He looked at the sky, too. To the three pigs' surprise, they saw a giant bird coming toward them.

Green Pig: Oh no!

Large Green Pig: It's The Mighty Eagle!

Small Green Pig: Hop for your lives!

Too late. The Mighty Eagle body slammed on the pigs, killing them in the process. He also got the can of fish. Right where the pigs were, there are the eggs. The birds hopped all the to them, recovered them, and put them back to their nest. The birds did their victory yell, and started to celebrate. We don't know when the pigs will strike again, and if they had another diabolical plan, but, in this land of the Angry Birds and the Green Pigs, I guess their rivalry will never end. And this rivalry will continue on and on...

THE END

SPECIAL THANKS GOES TO:

-Rovio Mobile, Inc. (for creating Angry Birds).

-My brain (for the ideas).

-And you (for reading).

(A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Thanks again for reading!)


End file.
